


Sweetest Candy

by boychik



Category: The Men of Yoshiwara: Ohgiya, 逆転吉原 | Gyakuten Yoshiwara | The Men of Yoshiwara (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bodyguard, Candy, Denial of Feelings, Established Relationship, Ex-Courtesan, F/M, Honeymoon, Kissing, Love, Post-Canon, shopkeepers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boychik/pseuds/boychik
Summary: Sometimes you wonder whether it was a mistake to go into business together.
Relationships: Asagiri/Somei Kiyoha
Kudos: 6





	Sweetest Candy

Sometimes you wonder whether it was a mistake to go into business together.

You have to sell clothing even as your husband charms customers with sweet candy in the shape of flowers, or their favorite animal—“...sweet candy for a sweet lady,” you hear him say to a customer before Musashi’s voice snaps you back to reality.

“My lady, Lady Sōseki is wondering whether you can make the kimono jacket in blue, with embroidery of fish swimming among the waters...”

“Of course! Thank you for announcing the presence of our honored customer.” You smile your practiced smile, and turn to face the first in a line of customers eager to get their soft hands on a custom. 

Opening a candy shop next to the Somei clothier store was good for business, but hard on the heart. While Asagiri entertains customers outside, you want nothing more than to see him in action, hard at work for the first time in a long time. But the nature of business dictates that you cannot stray your eyes for too long. You are grateful for the uptick in customers, but your romance is now interjected with talk about suppliers and orders. A businesslike mien is injected into your relationship—only wasn’t it there from the start? 

Back when you first met, you were paying for his time by the hour, by the day—or by the night, as it were. Now you are equals in business. and Asagiri doesn’t have to sell his body anymore—you feel giddy just thinking about how far you’ve come. 

But sometimes, in your darkest moods, you think it’s just the same as when Asagiri sold himself to save your floundering shop. Yes, he’s clothed now, but his voice, his mannerisms, his divine scent of sandalwood and cherry blossoms, the languid charm of his body, eyes, smile—he knows how always alluring he is to sell himself like that, only now for your honeymoon. Would he always be selling his body, his affections, in sacrifice for the sake of your relationship? The mere thought made your heart ache.

It hurts thinking back to the time spent in and away from his red room, those painful dull days apart, Asagiri dutifully squirreling away money in his secret urn for you. It was not an ordinary love to be sure; Asagiri’s courtesan friends were all still working at Ohgiya. None had taken wives. Asagiri would visit them from time to time to have a drink or five, but never stay over.

How different is he from Takigawa or Gakuto then, forcing his way into women’s hearts with a simple gaze or laugh or well-timed compliment? Whether it's a sip of sake or water that he offers them, they fall just the same... Mother is delighted at the increase in business, but jealousy can’t help but cross the sky of your heart, like a dark cloud heavy with rain.

Even Musashi comments on Asagiri’s charm, his voice level, eyes flickering with something that you would have once found mysterious but now find deeply painful. It’s getting harder to look him in the eyes. You gaze at your kimono jackets, the bustle of the streets, your flirting husband selling candy, anything but the grave, loving face of the man who had stayed by your side since you were a child. There is business to attend to.

Your work together with Asagiri is not all business, however. Asagiri has taken on the not unwelcome habit of excusing himself for just one moment, coming close to you with his intoxicating scent, now mixed with sweet candy. He is quick to sweep you up in his arms, and cover you in kisses, barely out of sight of customers. 

You protest, “We are in a place of business, not your den of seduction!”

“You find me seductive, do you?” murmurs Asagiri, dragging his lips across your neck. 

“Asagiri! What if someone sees...?” Your eyes dart frantically to their corners, but your weak protests never stood a chance.

Other times, Asagiri’s flushed face appears at your store window, asking for spoons or change or “More bags for the candy, please, my Kiyoha!”

“Right away,” you answer, already reaching for them. As you pass the bags to Asagiri, he squeezes your hands and looks deep into your eyes. “My beautiful Kiyoha,” he says softly as he smiles his brilliant smile, and then he is off like a rabbit, bounding back to his stall.

When you pull your hands away, there lies a candy in your palm, a perfect red camellia.

*

A pink sunset greets you as evening arrives. The store is closed now, but your work is not over. You take notice of the fluffy clouds from the store windows, fading softly to blue and black as you take stock of this month’s revenue. You are delighted to find that the new business is paying off. Despite the initial investment in the candy stall, foot traffic has doubled and more than covered the cost of supplies. “Look at this,” you say excitedly to Asagiri, passing him the ledger. 

His eyes widen in delight. “My Kiyoha is so good at business!”

“No, _we_ are!” you tell him. 

He just smiles and rewards your correction with a kiss. “I say this calls for some celebration,” Asagiri says slyly, conjuring a flask out of nearly thin air and grabbing two cups on the table empty of water. He fills your cups with spicy sake. “A toast to the hardworking couple!” You clink your glasses and devour the sake in a straight shot. You feel your cheeks and chest warm instantly. How cozy it was to drink with Asagiri!

“I’m so happy,” you tell him. “ We’ve been working every day to save up... Finally we can go on our honeymoon.”

“And I am so happy to see my Kiyoha so happy,” Asagiri beams. “Shall we go tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow?! But—” Your protests catch in your throat.

“Why hesitate, sweet Kiyoha?” Asagiri asks, tilting his head like tipping honey onto a tongue. “I can make the arrangements tomorrow morning, and we’ll be set by tomorrow afternoon.”

“Can you really do that?” you ask incredulously.

“You know me this long, my Kiyoha,”—Asagiri pauses to steal a lingering kiss—”and still you question the limits of what I would do for you?”

“Asagiri!” All you can do is blush, as your mouth is taken by Asagiri’s own, your body yielding to his warm embrace. Your hug is quickly followed by a bevy of light kisses, lips and tongues gently brushing, slick with the sake and spicy to the taste. 

Asagiri pulls away for a moment, then returns, sweeping you up in a warm, passionate kiss. It feels so much more relaxed than your hurried daylight kisses hid by the store shutters. Now, in the peace and quiet of the closed shop, you can really relax together. You feel his hands on your hips, waist, shoulders, brushing your hair and the curve of your cheek.

“I love you, Asagiri,” you whisper in his ear.

“And I love you, Kiyoha,” he answers. “More than words could ever bear.”

*

The next morning, you tell Musashi to take over the store for the next week.

“Already, my lady?” he says with a raised brow.

“We have been doing very well. You must have seen for yourself in the books?” You toss him the ledger, equally marked with your and Musashi’s script. “Asagiri has made all necessary arrangements. We shall be off after noon today.”

Musashi takes the ledger neatly and bows. “Enjoy your honeymoon, my lady.” There is was again, that even-keeled gaze as though filtered through a veil. Almost successfully stripped of longing, but you knew him too well for that. _We are of different worlds, my lady,_ he had said when you were still scared to go to Yoshiwara. _Our paths were not destined to cross that way._

On your way to the ship, you wonder if Asagiri has picked up on it. He must have, expert as he is in reading expressions from the quietest stranger. But if he understands, he says nothing. You wonder why he would remain silent, but you like to think it’s that he’s so confident with you he’s not afraid of any other man, even one whose loyalty rivaled his by decades. Time vs. passion, who could say which was more valuable?

Though it was always tradition to go to Ohgiya, it was unheard of to wed a courtesan. The next natural step in your relationship with Musashi would go untold and most certainly unacted. Musashi, who encouraged you to go to Yoshiwara no matter what difficulties you faced with Asagiri...oh, how precious was his unparalleled loyalty!

You hear the call of the ship’s horn, and you startle. “It’s so loud!” you wonder aloud, and cling to Asagiri instinctively. He laughs, amused. “Come, my love. All it means is it’s time to board.”

Your heart skips at the thought of starting your next adventure together. You cross the plank to board the ship and climb stairs until you are standing at the railing, gazing upon the open sea. The scent of the sea is strong.

But too soon your melancholy thoughts overtake you again. _What was Musashi’s scent?_ You felt odd thinking this, you were so used to it—to draw attention to it seemed odd. Musashi’s scent was always around you because Musashi was always around. You were so used to it, it takes you a moment to consciously recall its notes—earthy but clean, notes of fresh rice and the soup he cooked and brought to her... tears prick your eyes suddenly. You try to turn away to avoid Asagiri’s gaze, but there is no escaping it. 

“Why so sad, my Kiyoha?” Asagiri pouts at you and comes closer.

Guilt sets in as you look into Asagiri’s innocent golden eyes. You can never tell him, and risk breaking his heart, that heart that did everything to ensure that you could be together, work side by side, honeymoon and live together until the end of your lives...

“I’m just so happy,” you choke out, collapsing into Asagiri’s strong arms. He draws you tight to his chest, and you inhale his familiar scent of petals and sandalwood, sweetened by his daily play with candy.

“So sensitive, my Kiyoha,” he sighs, pulling you to his chest.

How painful it was, to leave behind your carer, confidant, wiper of tears up until Asagiri had seen fit to take over. How painful it was, this desperate need to rend apart the bond that wished for more. He was always by your side—now it would clash with your husband’s role if he were to remain as he always had been.

Your thoughts crash on your mind like ocean waves. _I want to forget everything in Asagiri’s arms... Please, let me enjoy the life we’ve fought so hard to create..._

Asagiri’s steady hug grounds you aboard the swaying ship. You can’t imagine you’ll ever get enough of holding him, slender but solid, gentle and strong Asagiri.

Asagiri’s touch clears your head like nothing else. Thoughts melt away in his arms, knowing he is excited to be with you. Some of your guilt dissipates, forgotten in the twinkle of Asagiri’s eyes and laugh. It’s hard to focus on the surroundings when you are with him. Even the fresh ocean breeze lifting your hair and playing on your skin, the warmth of the sun and the smell of the water, all seem accessory to Asagiri’s presence.

It’s not long before you disembark the ship and arrive at your room, overlooking the beach. You look out the window to crystal clear waves lapping some ten meters from your feet. The water is a pure aquamarine. It soothes the chaos of your mind just looking at it. You’ve just calmed down when Asagiri envelops you in a hug from behind. He says nothing but lowers his head and begins to kiss and suck gently at your neck. You feel pleasure that only love can give you and give voice to your feelings. “I love hearing you, Kiyoha...” Asagiri mumbles against your neck. He kisses your ear, collarbone, hands, breasts before diving lower. You try to return his embrace, but end up simply falling into him. _Why had you ever thought to question him?_ You are drowning in Asagiri’s warmth, mingling with the view of the ocean until you close your eyes and there is only Asagiri’s scent, Asagiri’s voice, Asagiri’s touch, Asagiri’s love for you sweeter than the sweetest candy on earth, deeper than either of you could ever know how to express.


End file.
